gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe: Cobra II 3
|Synopsis1=In the previous issue, after escaping a Russian prison, Chuckles escapes with Max’s help. Thereafter, Max was let go by Chuckles and now he is trudging through the forest. As he walks, he complains loudly until he is caught by Chameleon. For a few days now, Erika Le Tene is feeling tenser as she continues her duties in Cobra. The organization rules by fear and it is getting through her. As she is being briefed to by Max, the sight of someone who is even more afraid is almost too much to bear for her. She attempts to broach the subject of her assets being transferred to charity should something unfortunate happens to her. Max is too flustered to understand so she tells him to with the briefing. Hours later, Erika sees Crystal Ball and Max in a conversation. She wonders if she is the subject of their conversation, Xamot sneaks behind her to tell her she isn’t. He goes further to explain to her that as unlikely as it appears, Max is Crystal Ball’s son. Back in the forest, Chuckles is doing push ups when Chameleon arrives. Chameleon tells him that Max told her everything she needed to know and let him go. She knows that Chuckles plans to pull an assault on Cobra and wants her to pull Max out when that happens. While he may be telling her this, she tells him she knows that him that if she weren’t there, he would go on with the assault regardless of what happens to Max. Assaulting Cobra now is of the essence as their high command will convene in the mansion. G.I. Joe could arrive but may trigger the claymores Chuckles planted around the area, letting Cobra know of their presence. Going after Cobra is and the only mission for Chuckles now and will not let anything stand in his way. Back at the Cobra mansion, Erika is called to Tomax’s office where she is told she will not be attending the ceremonies that night. Cobra actually knows Chuckles is encamped about three miles from their position and she is given the task of leading a Viper squad to kill him. Resigned to her fate, she accepts the duty, figuring this is a better punishment than being “retired”. She meets up with the Viper squad in the motor pool where Xamot also happens to be there. Rather than letting her go, he whispers something to her ear. She tells the squad to go on without her and they move out. Erika heads down to the mansion’s sewer system. She travels far hoping to evade Croc Master’s crocodiles. She is caught by Croc Master himself. It turns out he never attended the ceremony upstairs as he never had a taste for those events. He tells her to go back and she tells him she can’t. He launches a harpoon against her. She was actually wearing body armor under her clothes and shoots him in the neck. She tries to kill his crocodiles but one is about to maul her until it is killed by Chameleon with the latter’s sword. Chameleon gives Erika five seconds to tell her why she shouldn’t kill her. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1="Just because people are family doesn't mean they have to be exactly the same. We know that better than anyone, don't we?" :--Does '''Xamot' know something he isn't telling? |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*'First Appearance': *Max is Crystal Ball's son. *Though Vipers have appeared in IDW comics before, this is the first time they are called by that name. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}